The Noble
by kawaiizerochan12
Summary: Disclaimer:I Don't Own The Characters. Summary:Naru-chan search a suitable fiancee for him accompanied by Sasuke.. Uke-ish and very cute Naru-chan. Yaoi. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The chirpping of birds and flash of sunlight make the slump figure on the bed stir for a moment. Not more than a minute the slump open his eyes and show a clear and sparkly blue eyes. The figure start to yawn.

"Naru-chan! You're awake?",said a handsome man,dressed in a robe.

Naru-chan let out a startled gasp due to the loud noise. He open his big eyes and present a big smile to the man.

"Onii-chan! Good morning! Hehehe.. Why are you here?",said Naru-chan while tilting his face to the side.

"Hahahaha.. Naru-chan,please don't do ,it's too cute!",the man then run to Naru-chan to give him a hug.

"Eh? Onii-chan!Too tight! *sigh* Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to have meeting right now?",said the blonde with a confused expression.

Before the man get a chance to answer the question,there is a knock at the door. The man say 'enter' and then the room is entered by another man dressed in black.

"Ah! Kyuubi-sama! Wha-ah! I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama,i don't know that you're here. Ah.. Um,anyway,i was just going to wake young master and tell him to bath. But,i guess,i should be leaving now. Hahaha.. Ah,excuse me.",the man bow repeatedly,feeling akward and then he was out of the room in a matter of second.

"hmmm.. Whatever. Hey,Naru-chan,would you mind taking a bath together? I can wash your back for you.",Kyuubi said giving Naru-chan a smirk.

"Ah! I'd love to! Let's go!",Naru-chan giggle and then run out of the room to the bathroom.

"Ah,that was fast. Hahahaha. He's really cute!.",kyuubi said to himself.

Two hours later.

Naru-chan enter a car and the driver drive to his he get out of the car,the students stop what they're doing and look at him. All of the boys smile and give him a perverted look. But,Naru-chan doesn't realise it. He just go straight to the main office for registration.

"Umm,good afternoon*bowing*. Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here. So,umm..my schedule? Hehehe..",Naru-chan said after he enter the office while rubbing his head with a blush on his face.

"Oh,good afternoon too. I'm Kakashi Hatake,the vice-principal. Nice to actually meet you,Uzumaki-san. And here is your schedule. Your escort will be here in a moment. So,you can have a seat first."Kakashi smile.

"Eto..Hatake-sensei.. Um.. If it's not a bother,may i know who is the principal here?"

"The principal is not here right now. But,he will be here later. So,you don't have to worry about it. If he wish,he will call you himself. And then you will know who the principal is. And,no,it's not a bother,Uzumaki-san."

Not more than a minute later,the door is open and come a black-haired boy not older than 17 years old.

"Uzumaki-san,this is Sasuke Uchiha,a president of this school. He will escort you to every of your classes. Don't worry. His classes are all the same as yours. And Sasuke,please treat Uzumaki-san nicely."

"Ah! Arigatou Uchiha-sensei! Umm.. Excuse me."

Naruto POV

When we are outside of the office,Sasuke suddenly grab my wrist and led me to i-assume-to-be-a-bathroom. He push me towards the wall and trap me there.

"Hmmm~ Naruto Uzumaki,eh? *smirk* you're not bad looking,i see. May I have a taste?Well~even if you don't allow me,i don't care. I can just force you,right? So,your choice?"

"What are you talking about? Don't joke around like that,Sasuke! H-how can you say that? Don't you care about me anymore?"

I rub my eyes because there were tears on the corner of them. I can't believe Sasuke said that to me!

"Wha-No! Naru-chan! I'm sorry,okay? I'm just joking. I didn't mean what i said. You know i won't force you to do anything you don't want,right? So,please Naru-chan,forgive me,ne?"

I feel relief when Sasuke said that to me. I smile and throw myself on him.

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay,Naru-chan. Don't cry... I'm here. I really miss you so much,Naru-chan. *sigh* I love you,babe."

Sasuke kiss me on top of my head. I really miss him too. It's been awhile since we were together like this. For your infomation,I,Naruto Uzumaki is Sasuke Uchiha's fiance. But,i haven't have time to spend with Sasuke,because 1)Kyuu-nii bring me with him to America,last holiday and 2)Sasuke is busy with his work as a CEO.

"unn. I-I love you too,Sasuke!"

"Hn. Alright,let's get to class now. We'll continue this reunion later."

With that,Sasuke walk away from me and get out of the bathroom.

"Mou! You're mean,Sasuke! Unn.. Don't leave meee"

"Hn. Okay okay. Come on,let's go. I'll hold your hand while walking,okay?"

I give him my smile and I know for sure that Sasuke know i'm not angry at him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubi POV

"Naru-chan? How's school?",I was surprise seeing him so happy like this. He haven't been this way before since he's away from that Sasuke guy._ Don't tell me... He meet Sasuke?_

"Hehehe. Onii-chan! I meet Sasuke! Aaand tomorrow he will be giving me a ride to school. Aaah,i'm so excited! Hahaha."

"Oh,i see. So,he's coming today for dinner too?",when i see him this happy,i really don't want to make it gone.

"Uh,i don't know. Oh! I'll just call and invite him then. Hehehe"

I have to tell Sasuke about the meeting this morning. He must know and maybe,he will be able to tell Naru-chan. I saw Naru-chan talking happily on the phone. It makes me happy.

Later

Sasuke POV

*knock knock* The door was open by a butler,maybe.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Welcome,Sasuke-sama. Young master is in the kitchen right now with Kyuubi-sama."

"Hn."

I went straight to the kitchen and saw Naru-chan bouncing in his seat in a childish way. I laugh silently seeing this act. Naru-chan really is cute. I make my presence to let them know that I'm there.

"Ah,Sasuke. Have a seat. So,do y-"

"Sasukeeee! I miss you!",I keep my balance on the chair,so I wouldn't fall because Naru-chan throw himself on mine.

"Naru-chan? We just meet this morning. How can you miss me already? Hmm?",I have to think quick,because there were tears on the corner of his(Naru-chan)eyes.

"B-but I reaaaalllyy miss you! I don't want to be apart from you! Even if it's one second.

!",I wipe his tears away and hold him close to me. I hug him tightly.

"Hn."

"Ahem! Naru-chan,please seat. We are having dinner right now. Uh,y-you can continue that at your room,okay?",Kyuubi is looking at me and I know he have something to say to me. So,I place Naru-chan on his seat and feed him.

When dinner is finished,we go to the living room to watch a movie. As soon as the movie ended,I feel Naru-chan tug my shirt. I look at him and saw him yawn signalling that he want to sleep.

I know Naru-chan is tired now. Because he's very energetic this morning. Especially during gym. Ahh,It's really arousing,seeing him doing the excersices. _Shit! I have a hard-on! Alright! Think anything else to make it go away. "_

_*sigh* at last.._

Something soft fell on my shoulder and I look at it. I laughed inside my head. Naru-chan is very cute with his mouth open a little. So,I decided it's time to take him to bed and make him sleep comfortably. Afterthat I went to Kyuubi's office. I heard 'enter' and then I open the door.

I saw Kyuubi sitting on one of the sofa drinking a cup of I-think-coffee. So,I ask him..

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point as always,huh,Sasuke?. Hahahaha. Well~why don't you have a seat first.",I take a seat infront of him. I saw Kyuubi seems reluctant to tell me but nonetheless,he open his mouth to begin.

"Okay. This morning I was in a meeting with the other families. They said that they want to appoint a king and Naru-chan is suppose to be the king. But,I told them that Naru-chan is still young. So,they made a decision that I will be the next king."

"Hn."

"*sigh* Well,afterthat they tell me that Naru-chan is suppose to have fiancee now. So,I tell them that Naru-chan's fiancee is you. Then,one of them hand me a letter from our father. It says that Naru-chan will be having not more that **five **fiancee."

"Hn. Let me get this straight. Minato-san want Naru-chan to find another fiancee other than me,so,that means,four people left."

"Yes,you're right. But,father also said,here in the letter,that Naru-chan should find fiancee in other countries."

"Hn."

"So,I think you should accompany Naru-chan to the other countries. And I really hope you will be able to tell him about this matter."

"Hn. Does Minato-san said why Naru-chan should have many fiancee?"

"Ah,yes. I forgot to tell you. It says here that Naru-chan need many fiancee so that he will be protected because his vampire instinct will be awaken soon and who knows what will happen to him. He'll be in danger **always **because his scent is very addicting and alluring. Naru-chan will be vulnerable."

"I see. I'll tell him about this tomorrow. So,when will we start this journey?"

"I think it will be best after the ceremony of making me the new king. What do you say?"

"It's fine with me. Alright,I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.",I go out of the office and walk to my room.

When i see Naru-chan there,I make my mind that I will protect Naru-chan no matter what. Whoever Naru-chan's next fiancee are,I will make sure nobody makes Naru-chan sad,hurt,depress,uncomfortable,scare,frighten and anything else that will surely lead to Naru-chan in agony.

To be continue...

Review please ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto POV

It was morning already. I yawn and get out of the bed but something prevent me from doing it. I look beside me and see Sasuke. I smile and cuddle him. Maybe,I was too noisy because Sasuke is awake now and looking at me with a confused expression.

"Good morning Sasuke!"

"Hn. Morning. What time is it?"

"ummm,it's 7 o'clock. Why?"

"Ah,nothing. It's too early,you know."

"Ah,i'm sorry S'uke."

Sasuke POV

When I saw Naru-chan making that face,you know.. When his lips are jutting out and his eyes are all teary and big making him looks like to cry and innocent,it makes me hard.

"A-ah. N-naru-chan,it's not your fault.",then his face change to normal cute one.

"Really? Hehehe. S'uke let's take shower together."after he said that,I almost have a nosebleed. It's too seductive.

"W-why do you want to have a s-shower t-together?",he gave me a confused expression.

"Why not? Kyuu-nii always have a bath with me before.. Kyuu-nii said we can wash each other 's back.",I know right now I'm boiling with fury. _So,Kyuubi already seen Naru-chan's body,eh? Hmmm.. Kyuubi really know how to take an advantage of someone! That pervert!_

"Ah,alright. Why don't you go to the shower first,ne? I'll be joining you soon.",I really have to talk with Kyuubi about this.

I go out of my room and slam Kyuubi's office door open. I saw him look surprise at seeing me with disheveled figure.

"Eh? What's wrong,Sasuke?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You! How dare you have a bath together with MY fiancee? So,during last holiday,how many times have you seen MY Naru-chan's body? Huh?"

"W-what are you talking about? W-we're just having a bath together because Naru-chan's afraid to be alone."

"Wha-so you mean you didn't have shower with Naru-chan just to see his body?",I feel like an idiot right now.

"O-of course not! What do you think I am? I'm Naru-chan's brother! Even if it's not by blood. Anyway,why would I want to do that? It's-urggg! I don't know what to say!"

"*sigh* Forgive me for the intrusion.",I go out of the room and walk my way to the bath chamber. I open the door and see a very arousung view. Naru-chan is wiggling on the floor giving me a nice view of his naked-butt.

"Naru-chan,what are you doing?"

"Ah,Sasuke! Hehehe. Sasuke,help me. I can't fine my necklace. I put it on the table but it fell. And now I don't know where it is. Please,Sasuke! Help me!"

"alright alright. What type of necklace is it?"

"Uh,it-it's the necklace that you gave me last holiday..."

"huh? Oh! That necklace. It's okay. I can buy you a new one."

"..Really? You're not mad?"

"No,I would never be angry at you. Ever."

"S-sasuke! I love you!",I have to balance myself so I won't fell and make Naru-chan hurt.

"Hn. I love you too,Naru-chan. Forever",I kiss him on top of his head and I was surprise because I didn't get a hard-on,even if I'm so close to him now.

"Alright. Let's have shower now. We don't want to be late for school,right?",I saw him have a look of surprise.

"Oh! Hahaha. I almost forgot about school.",I feel like to palm my face now. _How can he forget about school?_

At school

All of the other students stop what they're doing after seeing Sasuke,the hot guy in the school,holding hand with Naruto,the cute boy in the school. They were astonish,because Sasuke never show any interest to others and now Sasuke is holding some cute boy named Naruto without a care of the other students.

Naruto POV

"Sasuke,why are they staring at us? I'm scare,Sasuke",I don't know what's wrong with them. They keep staring at us. Ever since when we got out of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke POV

When I hear what Naru-chan said,I almost growl at them for making MY Naru-chan scare. But I refrain myself from doing so because I don't want Naru-chan getting more frighten.

"Naru-chan,it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll protect you,okay?",when Naru-chan nod his head and hold my arm tighter,I feel relieve because I know Naru-chan trust me with all of his life.

Later

Sasuke POV

We stood infront of our class and when I open the door,the teacher stop what he's doing and look at us. He smile and give us permission to enter. He told us to sit down.

"Alright class. Do whatever you want to do,I have a meeting now. But,don't do anything against the rules,understand?."

"Yes,sensei."

When the teacher is out of the door I tap Naru-chan on the shoulder and talk to him.

"Naru-chan,I have something to tell you. And please don't interupt me until I'm finish talking,okay?"I saw him nodded his head twice and give me a warm smile that I love the most.

"Okay. Last night,Kyuubi and I have a talk about his meeting. Kyuubi said he's going to be the next king. And also Kyuubi told me about Minato-san's wish. It-"

"Really? Kyuu-nii wil be a king? That's great. Wait,Minato-san? Who-wait! Papa? Where is papa? I want to see him!"

*sigh* "Yes,Kyuubi will be a king and Minato-san is your father,Naru-chan. And no,you can't see him. He's not even in this country. Now,what did I tell you about 'no interupting me before I finish talking'?",when I tell him Minato is not here,his face become sad. But,afterthat it change to the cute and innocent look.

"Hehehehe.. Sorry,S'uke..",I nod my head and continue.

"Alright. So,about Minato-san's wish. He wants you to have other fiancee. Actually,Minato-san said he want you to have not more than five fiancee. And he said that you should find these fiancee in other countries. But,don't worry. I will accompany you,okay? Anyway,do you get what I'm saying?"

"O-okay. So,papa want Naru-chan to have other guys to love with,right?",I nod my head telling him it's right.

"Hmmm. I see.. Okay then! When we'll go to the other countries? Oh,yeah! I know! Why don't we go to America? Although,I've been there before,but the people there are very friendly. You know,Sasuke,I met this guy,named Dei-Dei,he's really awsome. He has a gang called Akatsuki and Dei-Dei said he will introduce me to the Akatsuki next time.. So,Sasuke! I want to go to America!"

"Naru-chan,we'll depart after the ceremony for Kyuubi as the new king. So,probably,it will be next week. Is that alright with you? And yes,if you want to go to America,it's fine with me. But,I don't think this Akatsuki Gang is a friendly people. Just incase,if you want to see them,I'll go with you,okay?"

"Okay!",I feel relieve after telling him that. Ah,he's really innocent. He doesn't even know that having many fiancee is a complicated matter.

The bell ring brought me back to real world. I saw Naru-chan already packing his things to go to lunch. When we finish packing,I hold Naru-chan's hand and lead him to the cafeteria.

There are many people in there alraedy. So,I book one table for us to eat and told Naru-chan to sit in there. I got inline and give an eye to Naru-chan. The voice of the woman seeling food in the canteen make me turn my head to her.

"What would you like to eat,young man?"

"I'll have two Takoyaki and Yakisoba. One coke and one mint shake."

"Alright. Be right back". The woman brought the thing I ask and she gave me the food as I give him the money.

I saw Naru-chan sitting alone,there. And I was about to go there when I saw some guys approach and sit surronding Naru-chan. So,I go there and make them know that Naru-chan is off limit.

"Ah,Sasuke! Where's the food? I'm hungry!", Naru-chan whine at me.

"Here,Naru-chan. ",I look at the guys and I know who they are. The group of boys that always disturb others.

"What are you all doing here? Don't you have any place to eat? This table is only for us. So,get lost.",I smirk when I saw them run away from our table. They know they can't get upper-hand with an Uchiha.

"Sasuke,you know them? They're really weird,you know. They ask me weird questions like 'Hey,cute one. Do you want to have fun with us?' , 'No no. Fun is not the right word. Let's fuck is right' and 'You can give us blowjobs too,if you don't want to fuck'. I really don't know what they mean.. Well,I know what fun is but fuck? Blowjobs? What's that mean Sasuke? Do you know them?"

I almost choke on my drink hearing that. That guys will pay!

"A-ah Naru-chan,don't think about it,okay? Just finish your food.",he nod his head and continue eating.

The Ceremony Day

The Uzumaki mansion is full with many people. They were all from a noble family. The sound of an opening door make them stop their talking and look at it. The front door is open and come the new king,Kyuubi Uzumaki with his lil'brother,Naruto Uzumaki,who is holding an arm of his fiancee,Sasuke Uchiha. The back of them stood the general and captain of guard.

The room soon are fill with cheers for them. The royalty make their way to the throne and hold a microphone.

"Today is the ceremony for the new king. And I,Kyuubi Uzumaki will be the new king of this country. As all of you know already,my lil' brother,Naruto Uzumaki will be having another four fiancee to protect him. So,I want all of your support for this. Thank you and enjoy the night."

The music for dancing soon heard. The new king,Kyuubi nudge Sasuke and point to Naruto. Sasuke know the meaning of it and ask Naruto to have a dance with him and Naruto agree.. They dance like a married couple and seem very happy.

But,they don't know what await them in the future.

To be continue..

Please review ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters or the anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

KyouyaxCloud-Hi~ I'm really sorry,but this fic is going to be everyone/naruto. But,don't worry,okay? I'll write another Naruto fic for you with ItaKyu in it. And of course uke-ish Naruto will be in it too. Peace ;D

**Bold-thoughts**

Chapter 4

Naru-chan is sound asleep in his seat. The flight to America has been going for a day. Sasuke look beside him and smile a bit at the cuteness of Naru-chan. He turn back to his previous position to get some sleep. When he's about to sleep,he remember Kyuubi's words this morning.

Flashback

Sasuke is about to enter his room to check on Naruto but before he can do that Kyuubi call him to his study. Sasuke enter the room and look straight to Kyuubi.

"Sasuke,this is where you and Naruto will be staying. This hotel is own by the Uzumaki's,so you don't have to pay for it. Also,about this fiancee things,you have every right to choose the one that you see is very acceptable for Naruto. And please take care of him. Don't let anyone hurt him. Do you understand me?"

"Hn. Even if you don't have to tell me,I will still surely take care of him. If that's all,I'm leaving then."

Sasuke see Kyuubi nodded his head before he got out of the room. He goes straight to the entrance when he heard Naru-chan's voice.

"Naru-chan,you ready?"

"Yes!",Naru-chan nodded his head enthusiastically and then enter the limosine that is waiting for them.

End Flashback

Sasuke close his eyes and hold Naru-chan's hand before sleep take over him.

Morning

When the aeroplane land,Sasuke take his and Naru-chan's luggage before tossing them to his guard. He takes Naru-chan's wrist and lead him to the limo waiting infront of the airport.

They enter the limo and Sasuke told the driver to drive them straight to the hotel. When they arrive there and is about to enter the elevator,Naru-chan tug Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke,I'm hungry~ Can we eat now?"

"Hn. Alright. Let's go. I saw a restaurant near here just now. So,do you need the limo to ride us there or..."

"No no no it's okay. I want to walk!"

Naru-chan smile and start pulling Sasuke to the entrance.

15 minutes later

"Wow~ This restaurant is big... And the colour is wonderful too..",Naru-chan said with an awe look.

"Naru-chan,what do you want to eat? They have your favourite here;pizza and dessert. Do you want to eat that?"

"Really? Let me see the menu! Wow~ They have many kind of food here... I want that! Sasuke,order it for me,please! Oh! Can the dessert have the strawberry on top? Can? Yay! And I want to drink strawberry shake too!",said Naru-chan while bouncing on his seat.

"Have you written that,waiter? Good. Then,I'll be having cheese burger and a coke."

"Okay. I repeat the order. One pizza,one dessert with strawberry on top,one strawberry shake,one burger and a coke. Is that all?"

"Hn."

The waiter seem reluctant to go but Naru-chan nodded his head signalling that's all they're having. Then,the waiter leave the table.

"Sasuke? Umm,can we go somewhere tonight?"

"Hm? Whare do you want to go?"

"Well~ Kyuu-nii and I had been there before. The place is called 'Night Club'. That's where I met Dei-Dei! Uh,so,can we go there,S'uke?"

"Hn. Just don't wear anything revealing,okay?"

"Okay!"

Naruto POV

**Revealing? Hmm.. I don't know what Sasuke means. *sigh* Sasuke is a really hard person to have a conversation with. Hehehehe... But,I like Sasuke. He's really caring~ Uh? I feel like someone is watching me..**

I tug Sasuke's sleeve to get his attention.

"S'uke? I feel like someone is watching me. I'm scared."

Sasuke look around before placing his palm on top of my hand.

"Naru-chan,don't worry,okay? I'll protect you. Ah,our food is coming. Now,cheer up,Naru-chan."

I give Sasuke a smile for easing my uneasiness.

Night

Sasuke POV

The loud music echo throughout the club. I tightened my hold on Naru-chan's hand and go over at the table to order a drink.

"Naru-chan? Did you find him?",I have to shout to let Naru-chan hear what I'm saying to him.

"Ummm,ah! That's him!"

I leave my drink to follow Naru-chan to the I-guess-the-back-room.

End of POV

"Dei-Dei! I miss you!"

"Ah! Naru-chan! Long time no see.. I miss you too. How's school,huh?"

"Hehehe.. It's okay. I have Sasuke by my side. You know? Sasuke that I tell you before? My fiancee?"

"Wh-what? O-oh,yeah. That Sasuke. Where is h-"

Sasuke POV

I see Naru-chan talking with a blond man and I said..

"Naru-chan! Don't just walk off like that! I almost lost you,you know!",I didn't realise that I've shout at him not until I see tears in his eyes and his shoulder is trembling.

"I-I'm sorry,Naru-chan. I didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't want you to get lost. Please,I'm really sorry,Naru-chan.",as I said that I tightened my hug on him.

As soon as his body stop shaking, I look at his face and he gives me a smile before continue hugging me.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry."

"No,Naru-chan. It's not your fault."

"Umm,Naru-chan?"

I heard someone call Naru-chan's name and I let go of Naru-chan. I look behind him and see the man from before more clearly now. He has long blond hair and is looking at Naru-chan.

"Ah,Dei-Dei.. Sorry.. Oh,yeah! This is Sasuke,my fiancee. Sasuke? This is Dei-Dei that I told you about."

"Hn."

Naru-chan smile at my response before grabbing my wrist.

"Dei-Dei? Umm,can we meet each other next time? I really want to talk to you but not now."

"Oh,sure. I'll call you then. Are you leaving now?"

"Uh,yeah. I'm tired."

"Okay then. Good night. Bye."

"Night! Bye.."

After they exchange good-bye,I feel Naru-chan pull me outside of the club.

"Naru-chan,you okay?"

"S'uke? Are you angry at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Ah,really? Thank you,S'uke! I really love you.",Naru-chan jump on me and I have to hold myself to prevent from falling.

"S'uke,let's go home,ne? I'm tired *yawn* and sleepy.."

"Alright. Let's go."

We enter the limo and speed down the road to the hotel.

To be continue..

Please review ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

A/N-Sorry for the long wait~ This is chapter 5. I hope it is good enough for now! ;D

Chapter 5

The ride to the hotel is meet with silence only except the sound of Naruto's breathing in and out signalling that he is in a deep sleep. Sasuke looks at Naruto and gives out a small smile while rubbing Naruto's head that is on his shoulder.

The limo stop infront of the hotel and a servant open the door for Sasuke to get out. Sasuke pick Naruto up bridal style and enter the hotel. He take the elevator and click the 13th floor. Not more than a minutes later,he arrives at his room.

He place Naruto on his bed and cover Naruto up with the blanket before giving him a kiss on his forehead. Sasuke go to the bathroom to take a shower. After he finish showering,he open up his laptop and connect Naruto's phone to it.

He search all of the contacts and when his eyes land on the name of 'Dei-Dei',he click it. He search it in the internet and found out that his true name is Deidara Iwa and he's one of the Akatsuki. Sasuke check all the other members and only three name out of ten come out;Hidan,Kakuzu and Sasori.

Sasuke look at the clock and sigh before deciding to close his laptop for now. He go to his bed and put his arms around Naruto's waist before sleep overcome him.

Akatsuki's Building

Deidara enters the meeting room and sit at his place beside a red-hair guy.

"Any information about him,Deidara?",said a man at the head of the table. The shadow make it impossible to know his appearance completely.

"Nothing. His memory is not awaken yet."

"I see. What about my... The other one?",The man said in hesitation.

"He's fine I guess. Nothing much change since the last time I see him."

"Alright. I want you to get more information about him tomorrow. And bring Sasori with you.",order the man.

"Yes,Master."

All of the Akatsuki member get out of the meeting room except two men. They just sit there and wait for the others to leave.

"If he hurt **him**,I will kill you.",and with that the man get out of the room and leave the man at the head of the table to think alone.

Morning

The sunrise make the figure on the bed stir a little before he open his eyes and look at the clock on the nightstand. Sasuke who have just come out of the bathroom,approach Naruto and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Good morning,Naru-chan."

"Mmm... Morning too..",Naruto said as he blink his eyes a few times to get rid of the drowsiness.

Naruto get up from his position and stand before he go to the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke chuckle a little before he open the door to tell his servant to bring the breakfast. The servant bow and then he go to retrieve the food.

Sasuke take out his clothes and wear them. He also take out Naruto's clothes and place it on the bed. The bathroom door is open and Naruto come out with only a towel covering his private part. Sasuke can't keep his eyes from Naruto's pink nipple and then trail down to look at Naruto's slender yet feminine legs.

He lick his dry lips and shake his head to get the dirty image out of his head. He clear his throat before motioning Naruto to come to him. Naruto walk until he is near Sasuke with a confuse look. Sasuke touch Naruto's nipple a little and he get a moan in response. Sasuke's eyes got bigger and he take his hand back.

"Uh.. Naru-chan.. Um.. This is your clothes.",Sasuke said as he hand the clothes to Naruto.

"Okay.. Thank you Sasuke!",Naruto said without a care that Sasuke just touch him a little while ago.

Sasuke just smile at Naruto's obliviousness. A knock at the make them stop what they are doing and Sasuke walk to the the door to open it. He didn't open the door widely indicating that he doesn't want the servant to enter. Sasuke just take the food and dismiss the servant.

Naruto smile widely as he caught sight of the food and immediately run to Sasuke with his towel only. Sasuke make a displeasure look and that stop Naruto from his track. He giggle lightly before taking back his clothes and wear them quickly.

As they are eating,Naruto's phone ring a few times before Sasuke pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ah,where is Naru-chan?"

"He's eating. Who's this?"

"Oh,I see. Well,nermind. Just tell him that I want to meet him at my cafe. Oh,and I'm Deidara. Bye.",and just like that the phone went dead.

"Who's that?",Naruto ask as he take his drink.

"Deidara. He said he wants to meet you at his cafe.",Sasuke replied casually.

"Dei-Dei? Hmm.. So... Sasuke,can we meet him?",Naruto ask.

"If you want to. But you know where his cafe is,don't you?",Sasuke ask with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes! I know where it is."

Later

Sasuke and Naruto enter the cafe that Deidara own. There are many customers in the cafe. A red-hair guy approach them and when Naruto recognise him,he immediately throw himself to the guy.

"Sasori-nii,I miss you!",Naruto said with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Alright alright. I miss you too. Now,let's have a seat first,okay?",Sasori said as he lead them to an empty table. Deidara come out of the kitchen and when he spot Naruto,he run to them.

"Naru-chan! You came..",Deidara said.

Naruto nodded his head and smile warmly at Deidara. "Oh,yeah. Sasori-nii.. This is Sasuke Uchiha,my fiancee.",Naruto introduce them.

"I see.. Nice meeting you,Sasuke.",Sasori said. "Let's leave Dei-chan and Naru-chan alone. Maybe,they want to talk privately.",Sasori suggest.

"Alright. Naru-chan,be good,okay?",Sasuke said.

"Okay,S'uke~"

Sasori ask Sasuke to follow him upstairs to the private room. Sasuke sit down and look around the room. They are in complete silent until Sasuke begin talking.

"You're an Akatsuki,aren't you?",Sasuke ask.

"Why do you want to know?",ask Sasori back.

"What do you guys want with Naruto?",Sasuke ask again.

Sasori eyes flick with surprise before it turn to normal. "We don't want anything with Naruto."

"Really? Hmm.. I think it's better if you guys stay away from Naruto. You don't want him to get hurt,right?",Sasuke's voice started to deepen and his eyes change to red colour.

**So,your memory is about to awaken,huh? This is surely a valuable information, **Sasori thought.

Sasuke's eyes turn to normal and he blink in confusion. He look at Sasori who raise an eyebrow at him.

"Did I say something strange earlier?",Sasuke ask.

Sasori shook his head. The door is open and Deidara walk inside with Naruto in tow. "Sasori,let's go to the park later. Naru-chan wants to go there too.",Deidara said.

Sasori sigh before nodding his head. He look at Naruto who sit on Sasuke's lap and whisper to each other. Naruto's face change to happy when Sasuke nodded his head.

**Naru-chan,you're not going to be happy with him after his memory is back. He'll change to a different person. I just hope he won't hurt you, **Deidara thought sadly.

To be continue..

A/N-tell me what you think and...

Please please please REVIEW... ;D


End file.
